Pre-Pandemic
It was a normal day in the Soul Society as the people moved busily through the streets. Sitting upon a large pillar, the young Kosatsu Tenjoukai watched the clouds roll by. He was disturbed by a loud yawn from behind. "Yo! Kosatsu-oniisan" called a tall man in a unusal outfit with a curly fro. He raised his finger up and gave Kosatsu a smile. "Hey Hōshō" Kosatsu called back turning his head back to the sky. "What'cha been up to!" he called jumping onto the pillar next to Kosatsu. "Trying to get away from my idiotic comrades" he said jumping down. His Zanpakuto plopped in its holster as he hit the ground. Suddenly a burst of reiatsu shook the Soul Society in its place. "What was that" called Hōshō overlly dramatic. Kosatsu lifted up his com. link and spoke into it. "Akino-taichou there was a disturbance down here in District 11" he said. "I know.... please return back to HQ." said a young male voice. "But Captain! Its something big and strong, let me and Hosho take it out here." he screamed into the com. "Get back here know!" screamed the male voice followed by a flow of static. After a bit of fiddling a young girl voice spoke over the mike. "Kosatsu-niichan, please get here quickly" said the female voice. "Roger...." said Kosatsu, somewhat disaopointed. He turned to Hosho and said "Come with me" before disappearing with Shunpo. "Geez" sighed Hosho. "Todays going to be bad, I can feel it" he said with a sternfull tone before he moved on as well. Inside of a large room, the Captains stood in line order. At the front of the room, the Captain Commander Ikusen Tenushi stood, sitting in a large chair. "Report" he said turning to fellow Captain Gen'yū Abiru. Pulling out a long pointer, he turned to a map of Soul Society. In these areas a wave of reiatsu was pulled in. After some calculations, I believe a Hollow was at work." said Gen'yu. "A simple Hollow! Thats childs play" called Masurao. "Kenpachi, don't talk so arrogantly" said the Captain Commander signalling Masurao to stand down. Following these words of advice to Masurao another wave of chakra shot out and shook the Soul Society greatly. Following this, an incredible roar. Out in the fields, the Seated Officers were signalled to move into a defensive position. Shinigami straggled all over the place, unsheathing their Zanpakuto one by one. Standing before them was a short young man with black hair and wearing a Captain uniform. A dragonfly wizzed by and landed gently on his hand. Behind him a young girl looking exactly the same stepped out. "Onii-san, do you sense it" said the girl. "Yea, just calm down we'll settle this quickly" the male said. "Young Captains!" called a calm and relaxed voice. The female turned and smiled as another Shinigami walked over. He raised his hand to the two and called "I have a report". The male lifted out his palm as the man gave him the envelope. "Sekidou, please contact the Captain Commander. Tell him she found the source of the Waves." said the male flipping through the papers that laid inside. "Where would that be Sandayu-niisan" asked Sekidou. The male lifted his hand and pointed. "Sokyoku Hill" he said shocking Sekidou out of his casual smile. "Got it" he said disappearing. "Sister, please get ready. I believe a crisis will fall on the Gotei 13's shoulders. For the next chapter, go here